


The Road to Home - part 7

by MiaCousland



Series: The Road to Home [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCousland/pseuds/MiaCousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran's charm seems to be getting to Mia.  Soon she finds herself watching him from dark corners and hidden doorways ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Home - part 7

An empty room lay behind me. In front of me, a large fire burned in the grate. It was warm, cosy and as wonderful as I remembered. Instead of the many large cushions that laid on the carpet when my father used to read to Fergus and I here, chairs with deep cushions and high backs sat in front of the fire. Turning around to view, I still remember the shelves that lined the walls. They were as perfectly stocked as I could recall. My father had never had a tidy library; rather, he had preferred to foster the enjoyment of books rather than the neat order of having a well-stocked room to show off to castle visitors. The stacks of books from the floor had gone, which signalled Fergus' touch, but my father was still here. It was almost like he was in the walls and the very air itself.

I had gone into his study but only as far as checking if my would-be assassin had made it. Not yet. It had been odd being in there, remembering everything before me. It hadn't changed. His desk was where I had studied my letters and he had hidden treats from the kitchen for me. The deep green carpet was where Fergus and I had played with wooden bricks while Father had written letters. The chest in the corner had been where I had stashed toys after practicing my lockpicking skills. I didn't want to see it but the wall beyond the desk was calling me.

'You can do this, pup.' I told myself quietly.

After a couple of slow breaths in and out, I raised my eyes to look. It was a portrait of my father and mother that had been painted for their wedding. In my mind, they had stayed that gloriously young and virile, despite grey hair and aching joints in later years. Moving closer, I could see little details that had been overwritten by the events of a year before. It was uplifting to see them as who I remembered not the bloodied and desperate parents who had given all to get their daughter to safety. The blood flowed around my system a little stronger at the anger and the emotion. It was good to do this but it was maybe too much at the moment. I was proud of myself for not turning tail and running straight away, but staying a least a few minutes. Walking back into the main library, I was lost in my own thoughts.

“Do let me know if I'm disturbing anything but I have to say – the glow from the firelight makes you look particularly beautiful tonight.”

I jumped a little at the voice and looked up to see Zevran sitting in one of the leather armchairs, leaning back with his arms folded and looking more than a little smug with himself. My mouth dropped open a little in shock, but the edges of my lips curled up with a smile at the same time. He hadn't disappointed me.

“I looked in here!” spurted out the frustrated laugh.  
“Not well enough, evidently!” he said with sparkling eyes, as if he was enjoying the victory.  
“But ... how? And where did you hide?” I wondered.  
“Now, now. Do we rogues reveal our secrets? I would have made a pretty poor assassin if I told everyone how I managed it.”

I swept my eyes over the room and tried desperately to search for any hiding place.

“No, seriously – how did you do it?” I grinned, maddened I couldn't work out where he had hid.

He simply sat back, smirking as he looked at me over the top of steepled fingers. There was a loaded pause where we smiled at each other. It was wonderful to be in his company again. His grin grew wider before he burst out laughing.

“It is good to see you anyway.” I sat going forward quickly to hug him.

Zevran burst out into a wide smile and came forward, catching me in his arms too. For a few stolen moments, I just stood there resting my head on his shoulders and breathing in his wonderful scent. He always smelled of the outdoors; of woods, flowers and the open air. I loved Alistair beyond distraction but Zev and I had also had a bond that I couldn't put my finger on. We shared the same skills and had wasted many hours discussing the virtues and pitfalls of various lockpicking tools, or duelled with daggers and minimal armour, or practised stealth techniques. He kept me on my toes, perhaps more than Alistair, as it was more close-quartered and delicate combat with Zevran. Alistair was raw and deadly power. I wouldn't have fought against him, ever.

“What … is this!?” came the high and strangulated voice of my husband. I hadn't even noticed him entering. He stood staring at the two of us, a look of shock rent across his face.

I dropped back slowly from Zevran's arms, knowing if I escaped them quickly, it would have looked like I had something to hide. I knew I didn't but my shocked husband might have done. I went to his side and wrapped my arms around him.

“I set Zev a challenge of getting into Castle Cousland when the King was here.”  
“It looked like he managed it.” choked Alistair, still rigid with misunderstanding. “What if this was an actual assassin? I will talk to Captain Atruriel directly!”  
“No, darling!” I said quickly, sensing Alistair starting to go into angry. “This was a challenge from me. Zevran is the best, you know he is!”

My elf did not help his own cause by throwing his arms out to his side and lavishly bowing before the King.

“If it helps,” Zevran said, “I will talk to the man myself and tell him the holes in his security. They were appallingly open, in some places. Please forgive me, my Liege. I seem to be popping up when you least expect or desire it.”  
“Mmm...” he replied, tight-lipped and staring intently at the man. I could almost see the challenge for a fight issuing through his mind.  
“My love,” I whispered into his ear, “he is our friend, remember. He helped us in Denerim against the Archdemon and he has the freedom of the city because of it. Come down, my darling, come down.”

I kissed him on the cheek and could see him start to relax. Yet when he started walking toward the man suddenly though, my heart caught in my throat. Zev's face showed great concern as Alistair drew closer. However, he simply thrust his hand out towards him, ready to shake Zevran's.

“I am sure my security is going to be much better for you being here. Thank you.”

A wide smile, suddenly released with a laugh, spread across the face of my friend.

“You are always welcome to my help, my King.”  
“Zevran, please – Alistair. Mia is right, you helped in Denerim to defeat the Archdemon. I have no right to lord it over anyone, especially not my friends, and especially not those who have stuck by me.”  
"As I recall, you advocated killing me when we first met. You have now changed your mind, yes?”  
“Somewhat.” Alistair smiled. “Come, join the party.”  
“I will have to introduce you to my brother so you aren't thrown out of the castle straight away.” I told him.  
“Yes, I saw some very interesting and delightful looking women enter the castle and main hall. I would very much appreciate an introduction.”  
“Ha! How long have you been here?” I asked incredulously as we left the room and headed to the main hall.

Whilst we had been out, the nobles had been directed into a substantial side room where they were provided with more drink. Tables and chairs had been taken away, and the main room had been reorganised so allow for more social interaction. I took the opportunity of an absent crowd to reintroduce Fergus to Zevran. They had met at the coronation but only briefly, and maybe once more at the wedding. He had mainly the same reaction as Alistair but Zev quickly won him over his charm. I was on tenterhooks waiting to see what happened but I shouldn't have worried.

Whilst we talked, servants buzzed around the room trying to get it ready for the next portion of the evening. All traces of the banquet were cleared away to the kitchens and glasses were refreshed before allowing the hordes slowly back in. I had always known how charming Zevran could be but he worked the room like I'd never seen before. I watched him for most of the evening, walking round the room and surveying the nobles, like he was purchasing a case of vintage wine and he wanted the best. It was more like he prowled rather than walked, always with an enigmatic smile on his face. He served more than one pretty little thing with a glass of fine red wine.

Joining me on the dais, I congratulated him that he had turned the heads of several of the beauties. Alistair and Fergus were somewhere nearby talking to an important tradesman from the city.

“You are enjoying yourself?” I asked.  
“Very much so.”  
“The women seem to have taken quite a fancy to you.”  
“Did you ever doubt that would be the case?”

I raised a glass in a small salute to agree to his point.

“How do you do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Charm these women.”

He looked out across the sea of nobles and paused to consider that he was going to say.

“It is like being an assassin. It is all about studying the prey. Finding the right vantage point and watching, until you can make your move. When you do, you lull them into a false sense of security, then they are yours. However, with women you also make them feel warm and wanted, and like the most beautiful thing in the world. You play on their deepest desires to feel loved.”  
“That's a very cold assessment of what you do.”  
“It is unfortunately true. You wanted an explanation of my success and I gave you one.” he said, raising his eyebrows casually.  
“So you watch, bide your time and then make your move.”  
“Watching is so much the best part.” he said.

Taking a sip from his glass, he held my eyes and stared at me very directly. I found it difficult to look away. There was a kind of magnetism in the way he could talk to someone. I knew him very well and even I was falling prey to his tricks.

“Well, I'd best let you get back to the adoring crowds.” came the low voice from my mouth. 

He gave a small bow and went to talk to someone. I found, to my horror, that my blood was rushing around my ears. I reached up to touch my cheeks. They were warm but I was willing to bet it was the heat from the fire. Yes, that what it was. I think.

I hope.

 

* * *

 

Long after the banquet had been finished, and the last of the nobles had been escorted from the castle, I was wandering the corridors with Alistair. It felt good to be able to do it. I felt I had started to turn a corner. Confronting my pain when I arrived had indeed been what I needed. We ambled more than walked as we returned, via a roundabout route, to our chambers. Firebrands mounted on the wall in iron brackets lit the way as we sipped from our wine glasses. I held Alistair's hand tightly as we sauntered. There was happiness in the way we talked about nothing, and the way he kept lifting my hand to kiss it.

We had to walk past the guest quarters to get to our private quarters. I had instructed the castle staff to make sure Zevran had a comfortable room and for them to attend to him closely as if they were attending to myself or Alistair. We passed by a short corridor that came off the main thoroughfare and led to Zevran's bedchambers.

“Ohhhh...” came the distinct moan of a lady enjoying herself. It was low enough to be missed by most but my ears picked it up. Looking at the blush creeping up Alistair's neck, he had heard it too.

“Is that the time? We really should be getting to bed. Come along, dear wife.” he said quickly as he pulled my hand and moved to go.

When he walked away, I stayed routed to the spot and stared at him. With a coquettish smile, I pulled him back towards me and looked about the corridor. There were guards posted at regular intervals but none nearby. Moving quickly, I pulled him down the several foot of dark recess and alighted at Zevran's door.

“Mia,” Alistair whispered, half-way between panicked and irritated, “what are you doing?”  
“I just want to have a look.” I replied quietly.  
“Why?”  
“He intrigues me, my darling.”  
"He intrigues you … ?”

I silenced him with a finger to the lips.

“Just let me have one look. Please.”

I bent down to peer through the keyhole. The end of the corridor was in the dark for some strange reason. There was a bracket here but the brand had been removed. How odd, but how wonderful to be hidden and able to watch without being spied. A thrill ran up my spine. Looking through the large lock, I could see things clearly as a bright fire provided good light. My luck kept getting better and better.

Oh, but the sights before my eyes.

There, sat in the middle of rumpled sheets, was Zevran with some thin, young woman sitting very intimately across his lap. I could not see her face clearly and had a rather obstructed view of the bed from where I was. He was smiling that rather enigmatic smile that he wore when he sensed prey. Zevran ran his hands firmly up her back to which she arched back, biting her bottom lip, with her full breasts posed perfectly for him to kiss them. He pulled on her back and brought them nearer to his mouth. The firelight was throwing a soft orange hue over everything but I could still see the blackness of the tattoos on his face. His eyes were closed as he softly kissed and sucked at her breasts. Another moan escaped her and she brought her head back up to his waiting mouth. He moved his hands to her face and tenderly brushed her long, brown hair away from her face.

“Mia, what is going on?” Alistair whispered. I mentally cursed him for breaking my concentration.

Starting to breathe deeply from the hunger that was starting in me, I stared at him directly. Blood was pulsing round my system and my very gorgeous and very skilled husband was stood in front of me. I was in half a mind to fuck him against the walls of the corridor there. Animal instincts were firing. Five minutes ago, I had been happily walking the corridors with him but now? Now, I was picturing us doing the most filthy of things to each other.

“Darling, there's a look in your eye ...” he said carefully, starting to smile as he realised what I was feeling.

With only a heady smile, I turned back to the keyhole. As the woman leaned back, her arms around his neck, with great precision and delicacy Zevran ran fingers all the way from the face, slowly down past the breasts, past the stomach where they disappeared from my view. All I heard, beyond the racing of my own heart, was a gasp of delight from the woman. His face showed utter concentration and an outrageously sexy smirk as he worked his fingers between her legs. I could hear female moans erupting from her in time with his movements.

Another arm snaked around Zevran's neck from behind on the bed. My eyes grew wider as I watched a blonde woman rise from behind him, her hands reaching for his jaw and directing it to her. I licked my dry lips as I watched him turn to kiss her deeply whilst still pleasuring his other partner.

“Well,” I whispered to Alistair, standing up and taking his hand, “it seems Zevran is quite the ladies' man.”  
“What do you mean?”

I intimated he should look himself with a slight nod of my head to the door. A questioning look was on his face as he bent down but he put his face right up to the keyhole.

“Oh my.” he said without thinking.

Watching for a few moments, I could see his face moving as he stared at the bed's incumbents. I had to lean against the cool stone wall, my breathing getting heavier with want. In the darkness, my body was feeling the overwhelming need to fuck something.

“Alistair...” I called out to him quietly.  
“Yes?” he replied, still rapt with attention as to what was going on inside the bedchamber. “Oh ... my.” he said again in a deep voice that was starting to get a little strained.  
“Get over here.”

Hearing the insistent tone in my voice, he stood up immediately and turned round. Within seconds, I was pressed against the wall and he was kissing me with such animal passion. I could feel it in the way he was pinning me and how his hands were wanting to invade my dress and rip me out of it. With every kiss, I could feel every thought that he was having and it was sending me crazy.

“No,” I said, pushing him back, “not here. We can't do it here. Come with me.”

Grabbing his hand, I walked quickly with him along the corridors, through doors that seemed innocuous, and round a maze of servants' quarters. I took much care not to run into anyone but eventually we arrived in a small antechamber. It was in complete darkness aside from a slight crack of soft, orange light in the corner. I locked the door we had come in by.

“Where are we?” he hissed, already squeezing my hand and pulling me back towards him.  
“Wait one moment.” I breathed heavily. I was so ready to fuck Alistair but still the promise of watching Zevran pulled me away.

I crept to the chink of light and peered around it. This was the servant's room adjoining Zevran's bedchamber, where baths and toilettes were prepared for guests. The light from the fire was outlining the door to the bedroom. It was propped open enough to let me see the entirety of the bed. Unable to control my urges to watch him, I looked to see what was happening,.

We were nearer now. Near enough to see sweat running down Zev's tattooed and muscly back. Near enough to see the blush of passion on the brunette's cheek as she went in to kiss him again. Near enough to smell the odour of wine from open bottles and glasses that stood on a table next to the bed.

The brunette still sat astride him as he kissed her deeply. Laying back, he slid his hands up her thighs as she started to move her hips slowly, back and forth, back and forth. The blonde lay next to him, pulling his face to hers and away from the gaze of the other woman's.

I could feel hands starting to search me, wanting me out of the dress, lifting my skirts. I was pulled away from the door and pushed against the walls, breasts against the bare stone. Alistair took my hands and slowly moved them above my head, pressing them to the wall as he kissed my neck. His hot breath almost my knees buckle. With his foot, he nudged my feet apart. I was completely at his mercy and it was insanely erotic. Ever so slowly and deliberately, he gathered my skirts up and ran his fingertips gently up the backs of my thighs.

“Oh.” was the only sound I could manage. Unknown to me before now, I could feel that the skin there was particularly sensitive and it was making me weak.

Alistair moved his hands over my arse and over my hips, round to my front.

“Well, well, what is this?” he smiled wickedly. “Somebody has been naughty and not worn any underclothes.” he breathed into my neck. I bit my lip and nodded.

With his body pressed up against me, he pulled my hips slightly away from the wall and ran his fingers over my skin. My backside was pressed against his and I could feel his erection through the trousers he wore. I could tell from his mood that there was no way he was fucking me just yet. This sexual command and measured behaviour was new in him and I loved it. His fingers slid into my heat and as he nuzzled my neck, he started moving his fingers back and forth, slowly yet insistently.

“Alistair,” I groaned, whispering with desire, “this will bring me too close.”  
"If it happens, it happens.”

He couldn't tell what was happening between my legs. This secrecy, this watching, this commanding from him – it was all pushing me way too near to the edge. A small peak erupted uncontrolled and unbidden from his fingers. Sensing he had missed something but knowing it wasn't the full force of what he could arouse from me, he seemed to know that there was more to come later. He still kept moving his fingers in me and even though I had come, I knew – just like he did – that it was only the beginning of the evening. It had happened before and he took it in his stride. I pushed back against him and away from the wall, only for him to put one hand over my shoulder and down the front of my dress. His strong hands found my breasts and started playing. It was making me weak again and I found that I was still as turned on as before. He squeezed my breasts and I brought my head back, giving him full access to my neck.

“Oh … oh … oh!” came the cries from one of Zevran's bed companions.

We could hear every last slithering, slipping noise from the bedchamber and it was intense to listen to. Alistair suddenly whirled me around and slammed me back against the wall. He started to kiss me, his passion raging through every time he crushed his lips to mine. Hoisting up my skirts, he lifted me up and reached down to his trousers. Before I knew it, his cock was insistently pressing at my heat.

“Yes, now!” I whispered heatedly into his ear.

He entered me fiercely but I was so turned on, I didn't even notice. He moved in and out with such passion that he was becoming uncontrolled. His hand grabbed the front of my dress and pulled down sharply, ripping the cloth such was his desire to get at my breasts. Hungrily he pulled one out and started to suck at it. Pain and pleasure mingled as one as his tongue swept around my nipples. My back was being scraped against the stone wall as he fucked me impatiently, yet I didn't care.

“Alistair?” I moaned, desperate yet unable to keep my voice to a whisper.  
“Yes?” he replied hoarsely.  
“Let me watch. Please, let me watch.”

Without a word, he came out of me and I almost ran to look at what was happening in the bedroom. Zevran was knelt behind the blonde woman who was kissing the brunette that lay underneath her. I was awed by how athletic his body was. He was not broad and powerful like my husband but there was power in his sinewy form. It turned me on greatly to watch it. He pushed into her with a grin and she cried out with pleasure. As he fucked her from behind, her breasts swung underneath her and she caught one with her hand, squeezing it to her chest. She quickly returned to kissing her playmate but from the sounds coming out of her mouth, Zevran was the one she was concerned with.

I pulled up my dress to allow Alistair to fuck me again but he was already there, gathering up my slips and overskirt. His thumb played with me from behind and I bit my lip again. It pressed on my centre and he pushed it in, working my insides with great skill. I hadn't even come down from being fucked against the wall but it was wonderful, even though it was unnecessary, that he was taking the time to work me up again. I braced myself against the doorframe and listened to the fucking intensifying in the bedchamber. There was no way we could have been heard from where we played. Zevran had worked the two women up into a frenzy by now and although we were near, we were too far away to alert them in the large room to our presence.

Alistair entered me quickly and I gasped. It was powerful and wonderful as he slid in and out, making me hot and fired up. He didn't need encouragement to build up speed and he was aware enough not to make much noise. Soon enough, he was pushing into me with such lust that I was moments away from coming.

“Wait,” I pleaded raggedly, “wait for them.”

He slowed down a little but from the noises in the bedroom, we wouldn't have to wait long. Zevran was fucking the blonde faster and faster and from the squeals she was making, she was as close as I was. There was a connection formed as we worked those moments of joy together, even though she was unaware. Zevran's jaw was set with a determination that was thrilling to watch. I watched him move faster and faster. I watched her voluptuous breasts swing as she was fucked from behind. I watched her kiss her willing and greedy partner underneath her. I felt Alistair's cock pound into me from behind. It was getting … too … much … to bear ...

“Oh!” she screamed.

At her cue, my body release the floodgates of an almighty orgasm. It was only with the Maker's grace that I managed to clamp my mouth shut through the waves and waves of peaking pleasure. Blood gushed next to my ear as my heart raced away with my system. My legs went weak at the power of it. I felt Alistair come moments after I had done. With a surge of willpower, he also remained silent but I could hear grunting through the clenched teeth, and I knew it had been difficult to do so. Carefully we moved as one as we both came down together.

I watched through the crack in the door as Zevran slowly brought the girl down from dizzying heights. Her face betrayed the last sensations rumbling around her body and from the flush on her face, she had experienced something intense as well. After my elf pulled out of her, she collapsed on to her friend and all I could hear was giggling and kissing. He soon joined them laying on the soft bed. Doubtless they would remain there till the next morning.

Behind me, Alistair was pulling himself out and already tucking himself back in to his trousers. I could tell from his deep breathing he had been blown away by the experience. However, I could tell by the look on his face that he know just wanted to get out of here. I knew we needed to move too and get back to our chambers where we could be alone. I remembered to my horror that my dress was still ripped. Tucking my breast in, I tried to fix it as much as possible for the short walk back to our apartments. I sorted my skirts out and without a word, we turned to walk back out the way we had came.

“I hope you enjoyed that.” came Zevran's provocative voice from the bed, followed by giggles and moans of approval from his companions.

It had crept around the open door and was just loud enough to make me turn back. With my trembling hand on the doorway out, it made me wonder. Who had he said that to?

As we emerged from the dark rooms into the bright lit corridor, mercifully we found no-one around that could have seen us. It was only a short walk and we were back in our bedroom.

“Wow!” Alistair said as he leant back against the door. He wore a huge grin as he stared back at me. He was still out of breath from the exertion but his eyes were wide and full of wonder.  
“You liked that then?” I grinned at him.  
“It's not what I thought I would have liked but you did, and that is more than fine with me.”

I smiled as I turned back to the bed, taking my jewellery off and going to place them on the bedside table. Alistair would have to come and unlace me from my broken dress in a moment, when he could move that is.

I stopped.

There, waiting for us on our table, was a firebrand. The kind that was mounted on the walls around the castle to light our ways. I picked it up only to find it was still warm. My forehead wrinkled as I thought about where it could have come from.

“Alistair,” I called, turning round and showing him our gift, “I think our horny little elf friend planned for us to watch him.”  
“What?” he asked curiously as he wandered over.  
“Look.”

He took it from me and turned it over to study it.

“The dark passageway.” he stated, looking me in the eye.  
“The open door to the servant's room.”  
“That little bugger.” Alistair breathed. “He is such a deviant!”  
“Wait till I see him tomorrow.” I smiled with wonder. “Now, if you can control yourself, your Majesty, unlace me from this dress please.” I commanded, turning my back to him and sweeping my hair away from my neck.  
“This dress that I ripped. I am sorry about that Mia. It did look sensational on you. I got … a little carried away, I suppose.”

I laughed.

“Yes, my love. That you did.”


End file.
